SmPC32
is the 32nd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 421st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "A Perfect Nightmare". Synopsis Miyuki and Candy dive into the Ball of Neglect in order to save the others. But in this time she must come to terms with her own neglects before they take over her. '' Summary Joker assures Miyuki and Candy that the other girls are within a paradise of no worries. Miyuki eagerly volunteers to enter it to save them, and she suddenly awakens in school with no memories of how she got there. She questions what she is doing when the girls approach her to announce their plans to visit the Amusement Park. Miyuki can't help but realize something feels strange but goes along with it. She arrives at the Theme Park when Candy enters the realm alongside her. As Akane and the others force Miyuki to enjoy herself she slowly falls for the spell. Candy arrives, with Miyuki unaware of who she is, and she offers her the shared cookie from earlier. Suddenly, Miyuki remembers everything and attempts to wake up the others. After Akane reveals she is unable to tell who she is, meaning they have lost their memories, Candy suggests Miyuki transforms and uses Happy Shower to destroy the realm. Miyuki transformed and fires a shot to the sky, but Joker stopped it with his card. He used a yellow ball to transform a roller coaster into a Yellow nosed Akanbe and it starts a fight with Cure Happy. They fight each other but it is too strong, causing Joker to laugh at her and claim it is useless since hard work will only lead to failure and sadness in the end. Cure Happy refuses to go down however, stating that for every time a failure is encountered; as long as her friends surround her they will continue to work hard to overcome everything. Hearing Happy's articulation awakens the other Cures from their despair. Happy is knocked down by the Akanbe but as it charges to fire a shot at her, Candy suddenly appears to protect Cure Happy. Before the blast can hit them, the Cures transform to join the fight. They combine their powers with Candy to break the realm and free each other from it as Joker transforms the Yellow nosed Akanbe into Hyper Akanbe with Bad End paint. The girls quickly transformed to Princess Form and with the power of the Royal Clock, they used Royal Rainbow Burst to defeat Hyper Akanbe and gain a new Decor. After Joker retreats, they stood with the new Royal Clock and Pop explained that it is their most powerful skills. Standing together the girls observe the sun set before them, now more determined than ever. Main events *The Cures gain their third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Joker *Akanbe / Hyper Akanbe Trivia *This episode is similar to episode 23 of ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5, where the main Cure and mascot try to save their friends from the enemies. The Cures also get a new attack. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes